The First Date
by Natoya
Summary: "Yami hesitantly reached for Yugi's hand, glancing down to see how he would react. He took it as an encouraging sign when Yugi laced their fingers together, a light smile on his lips as his cheeks tinged red." Puzzleshipping, YugixYami fluff


So hey guys! I'm not dead!

And I wrote a thing!

Inspired by a post on a blog, Imagine Your OTP, so here this is!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Yami hesitantly reached for Yugi's hand, glancing down to see how he would react. He took it as an encouraging sign when Yugi laced their fingers together, a light smile on his lips as his cheeks tinged red.

Yami gave the hand he held a squeeze, warmth spreading throughout his body. Their date had been amazing in his opinion, and according to Yugi's words from earlier as they left the arcade, he was having a good time himself. It made him happy to hear that, glad this transition in their relationship was going smoothly. He had been nervous asking the other to go out with him, surprised when Yugi had said yes. They were close, very close, but this was uncharted territory between them.

"So… You had a good time?" He asked as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, looking up at him with a smile. "It was fun."

"So, you wouldn't mind doing it again?"

Yugi's smiled widened as he nodded. "I would love to."

"Good. I'm glad." Yami gave him a smile in return, the feeling of warmth continuing to spread. Yugi had had a good time, and he wanted to do this again. The night couldn't get any better then that.

The air around them was a little chilly, and Yugi began to shiver. It had been warm when they left, so he hadn't bothered to grab a jacket, but he was regretting it now that the sun had gone down. Yami noticed, and he released Yugi's hand to remove his leather jacket, placing it around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi smiled, sliding his arms into the sleeves.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Yugi reached for his hand again, and they laced their fingers together once more. The walk back to Yugi's was quiet, but they didn't feel the need for conversation. They were too busy just enjoying the other's company.

They were halfway there when Yugi yawned into his free hand. Yami glanced at him, noticing the sleepy look on his face.

"Are you tired?" Yami asked, stopping.

"Yeah…"

"I can carry you, if you'd like," he offered.

Yugi glanced at him skeptically, a light blush tinging his cheeks. "I don't want to be carried bridal style."

Yami chuckled. "No, I can carry you piggy-back."

"If you're sure…"

"Really, it's fine Yugi."

Yami knelt down, allowing Yugi to climb onto his back, and he stood, his arms hooked under Yugi's legs to keep the boy anchored to his back. Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

"You're warm," Yugi mumbled, nuzzling the crook of Yami's neck. Yami grinned as he walked, not even feeling the cold air.

By the time he reached the shop, Yugi had fallen asleep. The lights were off, the shop dark. Upstairs in the apartment, the lights were on, so he knew someone was still awake.

He entered the shop, locking the door behind him, grateful Sugoroku had left it open for them. He repeated the action with the door to the apartment, heading upstairs into the living room.

He found out it was Sugoroku who was still awake when the elderly man stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Ah, there you are. Fell asleep did he?"

"Yes. I'm going to put him to bed before going myself."

"Alright. Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight Grandpa."

When he got into Yugi's room, he carefully placed Yugi on the bed, trying not to wake him. It ended up a little awkward, since he'd slid Yugi off his back, so he picked him up again, pulling back the covers before placing him back onto the bed.

Yugi opened his eyes briefly, the actions having woke him anyway. Yami covered him with his blanket, after taking off his shoes.

"We're home?"

"Yes. Go to sleep Partner."

Yugi sat up, frowning slightly. "That's not how a date is supposed to end."

"Hm?"

"Come here."

Yami obliged, and was pleasantly surprised when Yugi reached up, grabbing his shirt and yanking him down, planting a kiss on his lips. Yami kissed him back eagerly, until they broke the kiss for air.

"G'night," Yugi said, laying back down.

Yami walked over to the door, turning back with a smile. "Goodnight Partner."

* * *

Reviews are loved.


End file.
